memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Höllenplanet
Neelix und Paris müssen sich nach einer Bruchlandung auf einem „Höllenplaneten" zusammenraufen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein Shuttle mit Kes und Tom Paris scheint abzustürzen, der Antrieb ist ausgefallen. Kes will die Phaseninjektoren fluten, um das Problem zu beheben, entsinnt sich dann aber, dass das Problem vielleicht nur bei der Physensynchronisationsabstimmung liegt. Paris meint, dass die Plasmainjektoren defekt sind. Kes repariert die Feldspulen, doch es ist nur eine Simulation. Kes meint, dass es ein ganz mieser Trick war, die Plasmainjektoren zu verstopfen. Paris meint, dass er für seine miesen Tricks geradezu berühmt ist. Nach einigen Sekunden wird das Shuttle wieder erschüttert und Kes fällt auf Tom Paris, der sie auffängt. Tom gibt Kes Flugstunden im Shuttlesimulator auf dem Holodeck. Die beiden haben viel Spaß, als Kes Tom in die Arme fällt, blickt Tom ihr tief in die Augen. Als die beiden das Holodeck verlassen, lachen sie miteinander. Neelix, der sie beobachtet, wird eifersüchtig. Zur gleichen Zeit machen sich Captain Kathryn Janeway und Commander Chakotay Sorgen um die Versorgung des Schiffes. Die Nahrungsvorräte gehen langsam zur Neige und sind auf 30 % der Kazapitäten gesunken. Es wurde ein Klasse-M-Planet gefunden, aber ihre Sensoren können kein pflanzliches Leben bestätigen, denn er ist von Dämpfen verschleiert. Den Daten zufolge befindet sich der Planet in einer frühen evolutionären Phase. Von der Stellarkartographie wurde er bereits Höllenplanet getauft. Janeway meint, dass es auch ein Fehlschlag sein kann. Chakotay verishcert ihr, dass er ihre Frage nicht beantworten kann. Captain Janeway lässt Kurs darauf nehmen, da sie nicht sicher sein können, bald wieder einen solchen Planeten zu finden. Akt I: Vielfältige Probleme thumb|leftTom geht zu Harry Kim und ist erstaunt, dass dieser Klarinette spielt. Kim meint, dass er noch seine Mutter hört, wie sie ihm sagte, dass er immer üben solle. Um die Klarinette replizieren zu können, hat er eine Woche lang seine Replikatorrationen aufgespart und Neelix' Menü gegessen. Er bittet ihn etwas zu spielen. Doch das erste Stück ist ihm zu fröhlich. Daraufhin fragt Harry Tom, was los ist. Tom erzählt ihm, dass er sich in Kes verliebt hat. Harry kann es nicht fassen. Als Paris von der Shuttlesimulation erzählt, will Kim Klarinette spielt. Jedoch erzählt Paris weiter. Kim meint, dass Paris die Rolle des Zurückgewiesenen lieben muss, da er sich immer in Frauen verliebt, die er nicht haben kann. Kim meint, dass er jedem Ärger aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Sein Freund wirft ein, dass dies einfacher wäre, wenn sie nicht den Rest ihres Lebens auf einem Raumschiff gefangen wären. Kim nennt dies übertrieben pessimistisch, doch Paris antwortet, dass er in einer pessimistischen Stimmung ist und Kim daher etwas pessimistisches spielen solle. Zur gleichen Zeit erzählt Kes Neelix von den Shuttlesimulationen. Gleichzeitig lässt sich den Pfeffer reichen. Neelix zeigt Verständnis und meint, dass Paris ein hervorragender Lehrer ist, muss sich aber stark zurückhalten, um seine Eifersucht nicht durchbrechen zu lassen. So holt er plötzlich die Palliantyne-Pastete und meint, dass sie immer so delikat gewürzt sind. Die Voyager ist inzwischen am Planeten angekommen. Die Atmosphäre ist wegen dem hohen Niveau an trigenischen Dämpfen nicht optimal, aber Menschen können sich kurzzeitig dort aufhalten. Der Doktor meldet sich über den medizinischen Notkanal und merkt zunächst an, dass er nicht über den medizinischen Notkanal mithören müsste, wenn man ihn zu solchen Besprechungen hinzuziehen würde. Janeway ignoriert dies und der Doktor setzt seinen Bericht fort. Er ist bereits dabei eine osmotische Hautversiegelung zusammenzurühren, damit das Außenteam sich mit Hautschutzmitteln dort aufhalten kann. Janeway fragt ihn anschließend, wie oft er auf der Brücke mithört. Der Doktor meint, dass er auf Diskretion programmiert ist und nur bei medizinischen Problemen zuhört. Janeway befiehlt ihm nicht mehr zuzuhören, bis Chakotay mit ihm die Operationsprotokolle durchgesprochen hat. Beamen ist laut B'Elanna Torres nicht möglich. Daraufhin beauftragt Chakotay Harry damit, eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. thumb|left|Kurz, bevor die Pasta auf der Uniform landet Tom geht mit Harry ins Kasino zum Mittagessen. Kim bietet Paris an, sich eine Molière-Komödie anzusehen, um sich aufzuheitern. Als sie das Kasino betreten, geben sich beide desinteressiert und Paris besteht darauf, dass sie so tun, als würden sie Brückenoperationen diskutieren. Leider sitzt dort auch schon Kes und Neelix wirft einen scharfen Blick auf Tom. Sie gehen zum Tresen und Neelix bietet ihnen affarianische Haarpaste an. Kim meint scherzhaft, dass der Name dieser Speise wohl nichts mit dem Inhalt zu tun habe. Doch Neelix erklärt, dass man diese tatsächlich aus den Follikeln eines ausgewachsenen Affarianers herstellt. Paris lehnt die Speise mit der Begründung ab, dass sie noch eine Reihe von Brückenoperationen zu diskutieren hätten. Als sie sich gerade setzen wollen, wird Harry auch noch auf die Brücke gerufen und Tom bleibt allein zurück, aber er bleibt alleine am Tisch sitzen. Neelix beobachtet die beiden eifersüchtig. Kes verlässt daraufhin das Casino. Neelix geht auf Tom zu und stellt ihn zur Rede. Er meint, dass die beiden versuchten ihn zu täuschen, indem sie beim Essen einander den Rücken zuwandten. Paris streitet jede Täuschungsabsicht ab und Neelix nennt ihn daraufhin Lügner. Die Lage eskaliert schließlich, als Neelix Tom im Casino sein Essen auf die Uniform kippt und die beiden sich eine wüste Prügelei liefern. In diesem Moment ruft Captain Janeway die beiden zur Offiziersbesprechung. Paris erkundigt sich, ob sie sich sofort melden sollten und Janeway bestätigt dies. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum betrachtet Janeway die beiden und fragt nach einer Erklärung. Die beiden wollen die Frage jedoch nicht beantworten und verweisen darauf, dass eine Erklärung jetzt zu lange dauern würde. Von ihren Differenzen unbeeindruckt, schickt Janeway die beiden auf eine gemeinsame Mission: sie sollen mit einem Shuttle losfliegen und auf dem Planeten Lebensmittel sammeln. Da es elektromagnetische Interferenzen in der Atmosphäre gibt, will Janeway Paris am Steuer haben. Die beiden sollen ihre privaten Differenzen beilegen, bis sie um 14 Uhr starten werden. Anschließend findet eine Lagebesprechung der Führungsoffiziere statt. Torres berichtet, dass die Bemühungen ihrer Ingenieure den Transporter zu modifizieren gescheitert sind. Jedoch hat Kim entdeckt, dass es etwa alle 30 Stunden ein Zeitfenster gibt, währenddessen sie durch die Atmosphäre beamen können. Diese Fenster bleiben jedoch nur einige Minuten offen. Janeway meint, dass diese Zeitspanne reicht, um Lebensmittel hochzubeamen. Daher weist Janeway Paris und Neelix an, in diesem Zeitfenster so viel Nahrungsmittel, wie möglich zu sammeln. Nach der Besprechung versucht Kes mit Neelix zu reden. Neelix meint, dass nichts vorgefallen sei und sie nach seiner Rückkehr sprechen werden. Kes ist nicht begeistert darüber, dass sich die beiden ihretwegen geprügelt haben. Sie weiß nicht so richtig, was sie davon halten soll. Als sie auf die Krankenstation zurückkehrt, bemerkt der Doktor ihre gereizte Stimmung. Daher erkundigt er sich, ob etwas vorgefallen ist. Sie erzählt daraufhin davon, dass Paris und Neelix eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung ihretwegen hatten. Der Doktor meint, die Prügelei sei erfreulich, sie soll es als Kompliment nehmen. Da er Autopsieberichte hat, die bis 1538 zurückreichen, meint er, dass Männer schon immer um die Gunst einer Frau gekämpft haben. Er macht ihr klar, dass die Eifersucht von Neelix nicht ganz unbegründet ist, jeder – mit Ausnahme von ihr – merkt, dass Tom sehr viel an ihr liegt. Sie fragt, ob er damit andeuten will, dass sie es nicht bemerkten will. Der Doktor antwortet, dass sie manche Dinge mit zwei Jahren vielleicht noch nicht einordnen kann. Kes weiß nicht so richtig, wie sie damit umgehen soll, denn in ihrer Heimatwelt gab es so etwas nicht, dort wurde ein Partner auf Lebenszeit gewählt und es gab keine Eifersucht, keinen Neid und kein Misstrauen. Kes bittet den Doktor um einen Rat. Er meint, sie kann nicht viel tun, es gibt Dinge, die man nicht heilen kann. Akt II: Bruchlandung auf dem Planeten Widerwillig machen sich Tom und Neelix mit einem Shuttle auf den Weg und müssen schnell feststellen, dass diese Welt und ihre Atmosphäre sehr unwirtlich sind. Paris meldet, dass alle Systeme innerhalb normaler Parameter funktionieren. Paris schlägt Neelix vor, dass sie ihre privaten Probleme vergessen sollen, solange sie in diesem Shuttle sind. Neelix bemerkt, dass Paris es ihm sogar befehlen könnte. Daraufhin meint er, dass Paris sie runterbringen soll und er dann auf der Oberfläche ihre Nahrungsmittel suchen wird. Sie beschließen noch während des Fluges ihre privaten Problem zu vergessen, doch es gelingt keinem von beiden wirklich. Paris meldet das alle Systeme normal sind, als ein Alarm ertönt. Doch da tritt ein Problem auf, es wird ein Energieabfall angezeigt und er fragt Neelix, ob dieser in die Bedienung eines Shuttles eingewiesen wurde. Dieser meint, dass Fähnrich Pablo Baytart ihm das wichtigste erklärt hat, er aber nicht Paris' persönliche Flugstunden absolvierte. Paris lässt ihn seine Konsole checken. Es gibt einen Energieverlust von 15 % und die Radarsysteme versagen. Paris will die Mission abbrechen, da es durch die Dämpfe zu einer Reaktion in ihrer Antriebsspulengruppe kommt. Neelix sperrt den Deuteriumfluss und Paris stellt den DCA-Impuls auf neutral. Anschließend zündet er die Triebwerke, um die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen. Neelix sendet inzwischen einen EMS-Impuls, dass die Voyager auffangen kann. Auf der Voyager ortet Tuvok, dass das Shuttle Probleme hat und empfängt das Positionssignal. Ihr letzter Flugvektor zeigte einen steilen Sinkflug an, wie der Vulkanier feststellt. Chakotay ruft Torres. Er erkundigt sich, nach Fortschritten bei der Transportermodifizierung und informiert sie über die Probleme des Shuttles. Doch dieser und Nozawa gelingt es unterdessen nicht, die Transporter in Gang zu bringen. Das Interferenzmuster ist extrem kompliziert und verändert sich außerdem. Janeway weist an, dass sie weiterarbeiten sollen und ändert den Charakter der Mission hin zu einer Such- und Rettungsoperation. Sie selbst begibt sich in ihren Raum und will von Chakotay auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Akt III: Überlebensstrategien Neelix und Tom kommen auf dem Planeten zu sich. Wegen eines Hüllenbruchs dringt die Atmosphäre des Planeten ins Shuttle ein. Daher können sie auch selbst nicht zurückkehren, sondern müssen darauf warten, dass die Voyager sie rettet. Paris meint, dass Torres irgendwann den Transporter so modifizieren kann, dass sie gerettet werden. Sie streiten jedoch weiter und Paris befiehlt, dass Neelix seine Sachen schnappen und mit ihm rausgehen soll. Auf dem Weg über die Planetenoberfläche mient Neelix, dass er nicht versteht, wie die Schiffssensoren anzeigen konnten, dass es hier reiche Nahrungsvorräte geben soll. Als sie einen Ort mit weniger schädlichen Dämpfen finden. Neelix meint, dass er schon etwas Essbares finden wird, was allerdings den kulinarischen Ansprüchen von Paris wohl nicht genügen wird. Darauf entgegnet dieser, dass er seine Ansprüche zurückgeschraubt habe, seit Neelix der Koch der Voyager ist. Jeder beleidigt immer wieder den anderen. Als Paris eine Höhle ortet, begeben sie sich dorthin. Auf dem Schiff macht sich Kes unterdessen Sorgen um die beiden. Harry Kim betritt ihr Quartier und informiert sie darüber, dass sie mit allen Mitteln nach Paris und Neelix suchen. Kes ist bedrückt, da sie sich vor ein paar Stunden über die beiden ärgerte und sie nun vielleicht tot sind. Sie warte hier und fühlt sich aus irgendeinem Grund schuldig. Sie ist aber auch wütend auf die beiden und fürchtet, ihnen nicht sagen zu können, wie wütend sie auf sie ist. Harry muntert sie mit dem Hinweis auf, dass Paris der beste Pilot ist, den er kennt und es geschafft haben könnte, das Shuttle zu landen. Kes fügt hinzu, dass Neelix als Überlebenskünstler sie ernähren kann, bis Hilfe eintrifft. Sie schlussfolgern daraus, dass sie überleben können, wenn sie sich nicht gegenseitig töten. Allerdings will sie mit keinem von beiden jemals wieder ein Wort wechseln. In diesem Moment greift ein fremdes Schiff die Voyager an und Chakotay befiehlt alle auf die Kampfstationen. Paris und Neelix entdecken unterdessen eine Höhle und betreten diese. Sie versiegeln den Höhleneingang mit ihren Phasern, sodass die herabfallenden Felsbrocken die giftigen Dämpfe draußen halten. Neelix erkundigt sich, ob Paris auf der Akademie auch einen Überlebenskurs absolviert hat, was dieser bejaht. er bestand diesen mit einer Note zwei minus. Allerdings meint er, dass sein Vater diesen Kurs gab und sein Ergebnis daher so schlecht war. Paris erkundigt sich im Gegenzug nach den talaxianischen Protokollen. Neelix meint, dass er sich seine eigenen Protokolle entworden hat, da er in seinem Leben vor der Voyager nicht auf felaranischen Rosen gebettet war. Er meint, dass er mit Schrott handelte, auch wenn das nach paris' Meinung wohl nicht gut genug für Kes sei. Paris und Neelix' Streitereien werden jedoch von einem eigenartigen Laut unterbrochen. Neelix fragt Tom sarkastisch, ob er in seinem Überlebenskurs auch gelernt hat, dass man eine Höhle nach Lebenszeichen scannt, ehe man sich in ihr verbarrikadiert. Paris erwidert, dass er das getan hat und keine Lebenszeichen vorhanden waren. Neelix und Paris durchsuchen inzwischen die Höhle. Dort orten sie schwache, aber regelmäßige Lebenszeichen und suchen nach der Quelle. Neelix meint, dass sie sich wohl die falsche Höhle ausgesucht hätten. In der Höhle stoßen Neelix und Tom auf ein seltsames Gebilde, das sich als Ei erweist: Bald schlüpft ein reptilienartiges Alien-Baby, das die beiden prompt als seine Eltern betrachtet. Paris scannt die Lebensform und stellt fest, dass sie ein deutlich größeres Gehirn als die meisten Reptilienarten besitzt. Sie vermuten, dass sie es mit einer intelligenten Lebensform zu tun haben. Zunächst streiten sie über die richtige Vorgehensweise. Während Paris es zurücklassen will, möchte Neelix, dass sie sich um das Junge kümmern, da sie den Höhleneingang versperrt haben. Neelix befürchtet, dass die Mutter spüren kann, dass das Baby von ihnen berührt wurde. Paris will alles so lassen, wie es war. Neelix meint, dass sie jedoch für das Wesen verantwortlich sind und sich um es kümmern müssen. Damit überzeugt er Paris und dieser ernennt Neelix zu seinem Patenonkel. Sie versorgen es notdürftig, stellen aber fest, dass ihm etwas zu fehlen scheint, es hustet, zittert und bekommt schlecht Luft. Neelix wickelt es daher in eine Decke, woraufhin es einschläft und aufhört zu zittern. Ein Schiff hat sich der Voyager genähert, es gibt einen Warnschuss ab und setzt sich dann zwischen das Schiff und den Planeten. Dann deaktiviert es seine Waffen. Tuvok vermutet, dass sie eine defensive Position einnehmen. Tuvok und Chakotay schlussfolgern, dass sie den Planeten, oder etwas darauf verteidigen wollen. Kim meldet Janeway, dass sich in 53 Minuten ein atmosphärisches Fenster öffnet. Torres meldet, dass der Transporter in einem Bereich mit reduzierter elektromagnetischer Aktivität funktionieren könnte. Wenn sie mit dem Schiff durch die Atmosphäre fliegen, kann sie den Transport durchführen. Tuvok hat bereits einen Weg gefunden, an dem fremden Schiff mit minimaler Gewalt vorbei zu kommen. Die Waffensysteme des fremden Schiffes haben eine der Voyager vergleichbare Feuerkraft. Er meint, dass er eine Schwachstelle ihres Schiffes entdeckt hat. An ihren Achterschilden gibt es eine Fluktuation, wenn Energie zu ihren Waffensystemen transferiert werden. Janeway beschließt diese Schwäche zu nutzen und lässt einen Kurs setzen. Als sich das atmosphärische Fenster öffnet, nähert sich die Voyager auf 10 Kilometer und bringt sie dazu ihre Waffen abzufeuern. Tuvok kann die Schwachstelle noch nicht orten. Daher lässt Janeway Photonentorpedos vorbereiten. Als das Schiff weiterfeuert, wird eine Öffnung in ihren Schilden angezeigt. Tuvok feuert und sie schaffen es die Waffen der Gegner außer Kraft zu setzen. Anschließend befiehlt Janeway Chakotay einen Kurs setzen. Akt IV: Rettung Neelix und Paris versuchen das Neugeborene inzwischen mit der Sternenflottennotration zu füttern, welcher dieses jedoch nicht will. Stattdessen kaut es auf Neelix' Jacke herum. Jedoch werden ihre Lebenszeichen schwächer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stellen Tom und Neelix fest, dass es die Luft außerhalb der von ihnen verschlossenen Höhle ist, die dem Baby fehlt. In ihr sind bestimmte Wirkstoffe, wie Proteine und Aminosäuren, konzentriert, die es zum Überleben braucht. Daher öffnen sie die Höhle wieder. Die Voyager landet inzwischen auf dem Planeten, während das fremde Schiff ihnen folgt. Auf der Oberfläche ist das Junge inzwischen sehr geschwächt und atmet kaum noch. Paris meint, dass es zu schwach ist, um zu atmen. Neelix antwortet, dass es ihre Schuld ist. Neelix will ihm Cordrazin verabreichen, wobei Paris einwendet, dass sie nicht wissen, wie das Cortrazin auf seinen Organismus wirkt. Paris bringt das Hypospray auf eine Idee. Sie filtern daraufhin die Luft mit einem Hypospray und verabreichen dem Kleinen eine konzentrierte Dosis, wodurch es sich sofort zu erholen scheint. Die Voyager sucht unterdessen nach den beiden. Torres kann jedoch ihre Kommunikatorsignale nicht orten. Tom und Neelix sprechen sich auf der Planetenoberfläche inzwischen aus. Neelix entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er Paris mit der Pasta bewarf. Paris meint, dass er diese dann zumindest nicht mehr essen musste, da er Haare im Essen unappetitlich findet. Neelix meint, dass er die Leute im Kasino über ihn reden hört, wie, dass man ihm grüher nicht vertrauen konnte. Neelix meint, dass es typisch für Kes ist, dass sie sich mit jemandem anfreundet, der einen Freund braucht, wie Paris. Daher war Neelix eifersüchtig. Mittlerweile weiß er, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab. Er kann es ihm nicht verübeln, dass ihm Kes gefällt. Tom bekennt, dass er Gefallen an Kes findet, aber Neelix und die Beziehung zwischen diesem und Kes akzeptiert. Paris meint, dass Kes Neelix liebt und niemand anders eine Chance bei ihr hätte. Wenn er jemals Zweifel an Kes' Liebe hat, soll er in ihre Augen sehen und er wird nie wieder Zweifel bekommen. Paris will nur ihr Freund sein, wenn es ihm nichts ausmacht. Neelix meint, dasss er für Kes nicht die Freunde aussucht, sondern nur für sich. Inzwischen wurde ein Weg gefunden, die beiden zu erfassen, zu beamen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Janeway informiert sie, dass sie einem feindlichen Schiff begegnet sind, dass sich einen Kilometer von ihrer Position entfernt befindet. Die Voyager informiert sie, dass sich eine fremde Kreatur ihrer Position nähert und fordert sie auf sich zum Beamen vorzubereiten. Neelix erklärt, dass sie hier noch nicht fertig sind. Janeway teilt ihnen mit, dass sich das atmosphärische Fenster in sechs Minuten schließt und das nächste sich erst in einigen Tagen sich öffnet. Sie bekommen einige Minuten Zeit. In diesem Moment ertönt ein bedrohliches Brüllen. Tom und Neelix verstecken sich hinter einigen Felsen und beobachten erleichtert, wie ein Elternteil das Baby abholt. Der Elternteil ist nicht begeistert über die Anwesenheit der beiden, wendet sich aber seinem Jungen zu. Dann blickt sie wieder zu Paris und Neelix, während es das Junge im Arm hält. Tom und Neelix lassen sich schnell aufs Schiff beamen. Dort werden sie von Kes empfangen. Neelix lädt Paris daraufhin ein, mit ihm gemeinsam eine Flasche kaltes Potak-Geflügel zu trinken. Nach diesem Abenteuer schaffen es die beiden, ihre Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Folge dokumentiert die aus anfänglicher Abneigung keimende Freundschaft zwischen Tom Paris und Neelix, auf die unter anderem in der späteren Episode Bezug genommen wird. Laut der Aufschrift der Hülle der Videokassette spielt diese Episode zu Sternzeit 49068.5. In der Flugsimulation am Anfang sind eindeutig zwei Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger zu sehen, obwohl die Referenz zum Dominion erst in der Folge hergestellt wird. Dennoch stellte die Föderation den Erstkontakt mit dem Dominion im Jahr 2370 her ( ), die Voyager verscholl 2371 im Delta-Quadranten ( ). In dieser Folge sieht man, dass Harry Kim sich eine Klarinette repliziert hat, nachdem er seine eigene im Alpha-Quadranten vergaß und diese ihm nicht mehr nachgeschickt werden konnte. ( ) Dies ist die einzige Folge der zweiten Staffel in der Captain Janeway ihre Haare kurz und offen trägt. Die Handlung der Episode erinnert an den Film Enemy Mine - Geliebter Feind, wo ein abgestürzter menschlicher Pilot und ein verfeindeter Drac zusammenarbeiten müssen. Nachdem der Drac bei der Geburt seines Nachwuchses stirbt, kümmert sich der Mensch um diesen. Der Satz, den Tom Paris zu dem Jungen beim Füttern sagt, Come on, kid, ya gotta eat., wird so auch im Film verwendet. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Parturition (episode) es:Parturition fr:Parturition (épisode) nl:Parturition Hoellenplanet, Der